El Campione Gamer
by buenaparte
Summary: Maravillate observando las diferentes aventuras mira como llega a la mas altas de las glorias, como logra sus sueños mas oscuros, como obtiene el poder para hacer a todos sus sirvientes y lo mas importante como logra tener su primera novia. Va haber referencias/personajes de otros anime y para terminar Oc x Harem y si habrá limones (lemons) en un futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de autor: este es mi primer fanfiction por esto mismo te pido que en caso que veas un error gramatical , ortográfico o si quieres dar ideas para esta historia se agradece, ahora si que comience la función.

* * *

**Felicidades has sido seleccionado para empezar en un nuevo mundo con la imparable habilidad del jugador, alégrate.**

Okey, okey primero que nada ¿donde carajos estoy? Porque lo único que veo es negro y mas negro y no recuerdo haberme emborrachado anoche, sinceramente lo ultimo que recuerdo es que, ¿porque no me acuerdo de nada? Ahora si, que coño esta pasando porque no puedo recordar nada de mi vida, yo se que tengo mala memoria pero a mi no se me olvidan cosas como mi propio Nombre.

Segundo ¿que es la habilidad del jugador? En serio que es, porque si es imparable debe ser algo sorprendente ¿verdad? Pero que me da ese poder exactamente, ya que si el ser cósmico que creo esto puede ser tan amable de contestarme estas insignificantes preguntas se le agradecería.

**Toda información innecesaria fue eliminada para evitar problemas, intente recordar cualquier dato sobre un anime/manga o videojuego y las capacidades que da el poder del jugador se explicaran en el turorial**

Realmente la única información que necesito es de animación japonesa o videojuegos, en serio ser cósmico, que! voy a aprender a cocinar por haber visto Shougeki no Soma o voy a saber usar armas de fuego por jugar a todos los call of duty, ademas había un tutorial,¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo? Ya que activarlo.

**Tutorial **

**recompensa:se te dará la capacidad de elegir una **

**opción**** de una lista muy especial **

**Objetivo secreto:?**

**Recompensas: se aumenta en dos la capacidad de elegir**

**en la lista.**

**Acepta?**

Wow esto se parece a la misión de un videiojuego de rol … que pasa si no lo acepto, intente negar la misión pero no pasaba nada, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo bastante obvio no se podía negar, claro que no se podía declinar, era un tutorial,desde ¿cuando tu has podido saltartelo? Yo no he jugado un vidiojuego en el que te puedas saltar el tutorial, por eso me vi obligado a aceptar la misión.

**Diga/piense la palabra inventario **

"inventario" tras pronunciar esta palabra pude ver como salia una pantalla que ocupaba un cuarto de mi visión en la cual se podían ver diferentes palabras: armas, armaduras y objetos especiales,y debajo de cada uno había un espacio bastante grande, en el que supongo que se puede guardar dichos objetos, como llegue a suponer este hecho, no se, la palabra inventerio ¿que te dice?.

**Ahora diga/piensa la palabra habilidades, SUPONGO que ya sabe que se hace**

Era necesario poner especial énfasis en la palabra supongo,quitando ese comentario sarcástico de lado, realice lo que me mandaron y esta vez salio una lista de las capacidades que poseía, porque si aparentemente tenia algunas habilidades, no se cuando las conseguí pero bueno se agradecen de todas formas.

**Habilidades**

_**Cuerpo del jugador: (pasivo Lv max) te permite tener un cuerpo similar al**_

_**de un personaje de vidiojuegos, por ejemplo solo necesitas dormir para **_

_**recuperar tu salud, tu mana y eliminar todos los estados negativos.**_

_**Mente del jugador: (pasivo Lv max) te da la capacidad de pensar con**_

_**mayor calma ademas de dar total invulnerabilidad contra los ataques**_

**_psicológicos_**_**, pero no niega emociones negativas.**_

Que interesantes estas habilidades, ademas ya creo que entiendo lo que hace el poder del jugador convierte mi vida en la de un juego, obviamente hace eso, como no me di cuenta antes hasta el propio nombre deja en claro esto, realmente puedo ser un despistado cuando quiero, bueno, ahora que tengo ¿que hacer?

**En este caso debe pronunciar/pensar el sustantivo estadísticas.**

Sin pensar lo mucho solo realice lo que me mandaron, apareciendo una pantalla que decía:

**Nombre: ( ) [no posee titulo]**

**Nivel (Lv): 1 [0/9999]**

**Clase: ninguna**

**Alinacion: neutral**

**Hp: 70 ( recupera 1 cada 15 segundos)**

**Mana: 115 (recupera 2 cada 15 segundos)**

**Vitalidad (Vit): 10**

**Fuerza (Fuer): 8 **

**Velocidad (Vel): 10**

**Agilidad (Agl): 5**

**Resistencia (Res): 8**

**Inteligencia (Int): 5**

**Sabiduría**** (Sab): 10**

**Carisma (Car): 8**

**Suerte (Suer):5**

**Puntos (pt):0**

Wow, wow, no tan rápido velocista, antes que nada, se me había olvidado ponerme un nombre en serio ¿a quien se le olvida eso?, pasando al siguiente punto, entiendo casi todo sobre mis estadísticas excepto dos cosas, uno ¿cual es la diferencia entre inteligencia y sabiduría? y dos ¿que es un titulo?, en ese momento una parte de mi sintio que hice una pregunta tonta, pero bueno, si me podrías responder ser invisible.

**La sabiduría es tu capacidad de razonamiento mientras tu inteligencia es tu capacidad**

**de memorización y un titulo es un sobrenombre que se consigue realizando una**

**acción**** especial y esta te da un beneficio.**

Okey, ya creo que entiendo las dos cosas, con esto aclarado puede seguir con el tutorial ser omnipotente.

**Ya sabe que hacer con la palabra mazmorra**

ya se te acabo la creatividad ¿verdad?, "mazmorra", tras decir esto sentí como mi cuerpo era llevado a un nuevo lugar, apenas logre ver mi nuevo entorno me di cuenta de dos cosas,uno era un bosque bastante grande y misteriosamente bien iluminado a pesar de ser de noche y dos habían unos zombis a una buena distancia de mi, con esto me llego una preocupación a mi mente ¿con que me iba defender de unos zombis?

**Por favor, mantenga la calma, mira su lado izquierda y vera algunas armas.**

Tenia razón, ahí había un bate y una espada, agarre el bate porque yo no era un espadachin y no iba intentar serlo, tras esto me acerque al zombi y le pegue una buena cantidad de batazos, después de creer que lo había asesinado, me apareció un mensaje:

**felicidades, por haber asesinado a su primer enemigo por esto se le**

**da la habilidad observación.**

**_Observación_**_**:(Lv:1) te permite ver el nombre, alinacion, Lv y pensamientos sobre**_

_**ti en el caso que se uso en un ser inteligente, en caso que se use en un objeto se**_

_**puede ver su nombre y características especiales, lo que se pueda ver**_

**_dependerá_**** del objetivo en el que se emplea.**

Okey, supongo que con lo ultimo es que si me objetivo tiene un nivel exagerado yo no poder ver algunos datos, interesante.

**Elimine 5 zombis para terminar el tutorial, si lo hace en**

**cierto tiempo obtendrá una sorpresa.**

Tras leer la palabra recompensa me puse manos a la obre y comencé a buscar zombis como si mi vida dependiera de eso y para mi buena suerte no fue tan difícil conseguirlo, por eso solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que logre el objetivo.

**Felicitaciones, usted desbloqueo el jefe del tutorial**

**el gran zombi.**

Leí esto y automáticamente apareció un zombi de unos dos metros, tenia toda su piel podrida y se movía un poco mas rápido que los zombis que yo había matado, decidí usar observar en el.

**Gran zombi**

**Lv: 5**

**Alinacion: ninguna**

**Pensamientos sobre ti:ninguno.**

Okey, cálmate es nivel 5 y tu nivel 1 pero se puede, rápidamente corrí hacia el con la esperanza que puede pegarle en la cabeza y ya terminar con esto, pero no tuve suerte porque apenas me acerque el me dio una patada que me envió unos pasos hacia atrás, el siguió enviando patadas y yo logrando esquivarlas con dificultades notarias, pero al fin y al cabo no eran las patadas de bruce lee.

Tras pasar un tiempo me di cuenta que solo ataca de esa forma y llegue a la conclusión que la mejor forma de eliminarlo era dejarlo sin piernas pero ¿como iba hacer eso? Mi respuesta fue con un buen batazo, aproveche cuando el lanzo una de sus patadas para poder pegarle como si fuera una pelota de béisbol esto provoco que yo le quitara la pierna, esto causo que el perdiera el equilibro y cayera.

Luego de comprobar que no pudiera pararse, comencé a pegarle hasta que me apareciera un mensaje de que el estaba muerto (supuse que habia uno).

**Celebre, usted mato el jefe del tutorial esto le da las siguientes **

**recompensas:**

**10.000 dolares americanos**

**1.550 puntos de experiencia**

**un bate de béisbol de hierro**

**carne de zombi**

**y una llave maestra**

sinceramente, todo era basura exceptuando los 10.000 dolares, la llave maestra y la experiencia, ahora con esto termino el tutorial ¿no?, quiero mi recompensa.

**Tutorial completado**

**recompensa:se te dará la capacidad de eligir una **

**opción**** de una lista muy especial **

**Objetivo secreto: mata el jefe del tutorial.**

**Recompensas: se aumenta en dos la capacidad de eligir**

**en la lista.**

**Elige**** tres cosas de las siguientes opciones**

_**Murasame: espada maldita de estilo japones, que mata a sus enemigos **_

_**del mas mínimo corte realizado esto se logra a través de un veneno. **_

_**Se puede evitar este efecto si se amputa la parte infectada antes que **_**_llegue_**

_**al corazón.**_

_**Ebony e Ivory: pistolas Colt 1911 super-modificadas, de un color negro y**_

_**blanco respectivamente, tienen la capacidad de matar demonio menores o**_

_**de mediano rango de un disparo, si se les influye energía este daño aumenta**_

_**en gran medida. **_

_**Catalizador de Manus: Un catalizador de madera viejo y áspero**_

_**lo suficientemente grande como para ser utilizado como arma de ataque.**_

_**Aumenta en gran medida el daño hecho por cualquier hechizo ademas**_

_**de dar la capacidad de usar los poderes del abismo. **_

_**Gunbai de Madara Uchiha: legendario "abanico" utilizado por el fantasma**_

_**de los Uchihas, tiene unas capacidades defensivas excepcionales ademas**_

_**de poder devolver los ataques a sus enemigos, tiene usos ofensivos**_

_**muy limitados.**_

_**Genio del milenio: eres único en tu clase, tienes la capacidad de resolver**_

_**cualquier problema si se te da el suficiente tiempo. Aumenta un 60%**_

_**tu Int y Sab, ademas de ganar el titulo Genio.**_

_**Rencarnacion del casanova: tu carisma es igual al de un dios, sueltas**_

_**tu lengua y las mujeres caen a tus pies ademas puedes convencer a **_

_**cualquiera para que crea lo que tu quieras. Aumenta en un 70%**_

_**tu Car y Suer, consigues el titulo Mujeriego.**_

_**Mejores condiciones Imposible: estas en el máximo nivel físico que**_

_**un humano puede desear por esto puedes competir con los**_

_**atletas en un 50% tus capacidades **_**_físicas_**

_**(Fuer,Agl,Vel y Res), ganas el titulo cuerpo único.**_

_**Mana ilimitado: tu capacidad de mana te puede poner a la par**_

_**con los mas famosos magos de la historia, no solo su capacidad**_

**_también_**_** su calidad. Aumenta en un 80% tu Vit y por consecuencia**_

_**crece exponecialmente tu mana y Hp ademas de adquiere el titulo**_

_**promesa de mago.**_

No se por cual decidirme, realmente todas eran cosas o habilidades increíbles, pero cada uno tenia su desventaja y esto provocaba que ninguna resaltara mas fuerte que otra, tuve una muy larga deliberacion (eso sono como una frase de una competencia de comida, ¿como se llamaba?) decidí elegir por parte de las armas.

Al catalizador de Manus, este catalizador debe ser op simplemente porque le perteneció a uno de los jefes mas difíciles del Dark Souls que si no recuerdo mal fue capaz de derrotar a Artorias y Silf ademas tenia que aprovechar mis grandes reservas de mana.

Por parte de las habilidades no fue tan difícil tras haber elegido el arma, obviamente elegí Mana ilimitado porque me da unas absurdas mejoras a mi mana a traves de la vitalidad ademas siento que ese titulo me va ayudar en gran medida con el manejo de la magia, pero con la otra habilidad estuve bastante indeciso entre Renacer del Casanova o Genio del milenio.

Pero me termine decantando por Genio del milenio, preferí esta antes que la otra solo por la capacidad de memorización y razonamiento que me va a dar, es que si te pones a pensar que importa ser guapo cuando no puedes pensar cuanto es dos mas dos o no puedes llegar a la conclusión correcta, ademas de poder memorizar me lo que sea en menos tiempo de la normal, creo que me va ayudar muchísimo.

**Ya elegidas tus opciones, vamos a ponerte un nombre **

**por cierto tu apellido va ser Uzumaki, el cual era tu apellido**

**real, tu padre eran verdaderos otakus.**

Calla de mis padres que no tenga ni se quiera un recuerda, entonces ¿por que me siento ofendido?, fuera pensamientos de dudas pendejas, ¿cual nombre me pondré? Porque no me pongo el tipico nombre de anime, al fin y al cabo es muy probable que termine en uno, eso explicaría porque solo me dejaron como recuerdos esa información.

Pense por un buen rato en un nombre aunque sea decente, tras eso determine que mi nombre seria kaito, suena como un nombre de anime, no suena tan raro ademas siento que así se llamaba un famoso ladrón en un anime, era como un mago ¿no?, bueno ese sera mi nombre ser cósmico.

**Por fin, te estabas tardando todo una vida, bueno mira**

**tus estadísticas Kaito Uzumaki.**

**Nombre: Kaito Uzumaki [Genio]**

**Nivel (Lv): 6 **

**Clase: ninguna**

**Alinacion: neutral**

**Hp: 321 ( recupera 10 cada 15 segundos)**

**Mana: 475 (recupera 12 cada 15 segundos)**

**Vit: 56**

**Fuer: 8 **

**Vel: 10**

**Agl: 5**

**Res: 8**

**Int: 35**

**Sab: 40**

**Car: 8**

**Suer:5**

**pt:30**

Wow,wow, nivel 6, entonces ¿que nivel tenia contra el gran zombi?, realmente valió la pena elegir esas dos habilidades, 56 de vitalidad,56, en serio estoy completamente atónito, pero mi inteligencia y sabiduría no se quedan tan atrás, el resto lo voy a subir con mis puntos o lo pongo todo en suerte y ya, si, tal vez haga eso.

**Contestando tu pregunta tenias nivel 3, cuando enfrentaste al**

**gran zombi. **

Okey, ya eso quedo en el pasado, ahorita estoy distribuyendo mis puntos de manera inteligente, esto es igual a subir mi fuerza,velocidad y suerte porque si pegas fuerte puedes liquidar con tus atacantes cuerpo a cuerpo, si eres rápido puedes escapar o evitar que te peguen y la suerte es un factor bastante importante en la vida, siento como esta funcionando mi sabiduría, en su máxima expresión.

**Nombre: Kaito Uzumaki [Genio]**

**Nivel (Lv): 6 **

**Clase: ninguna**

**Alinacion: neutral**

**Hp: 321 ( recupera 10 cada 15 segundos)**

**Mana: 475 (recupera 12 cada 15 segundos)**

**Vit: 56**

**Fuer: 20 **

**Vel: 20**

**Agl: 5**

**Res: 8**

**Int: 35**

**Sab: 40**

**Car: 8**

**Suer:13**

**pt:0 **

**tras haber puesto sus puntos por favor, elija su clase**

**[Mago] [Guerrero] [Asesino] [Luchador]**

okey ,aquí no hay ni que pensarlo, por favor dame mi mago, gracias la gerencia.

**Ahora elija la sub categoría de mago, que quiera**

**[Mago elemental] [Ilusionista] [Encantador] [Invocador] [Nigromante]**

Esta decisión si esta mas difícil que la anterior y por mucho, ahora descarto mago elemental y encantador de un golpe, tirar los diferentes elementos o poder usar maldiciones no suena tan interesantes como poder crear ilusiones o ser capaz de invocar muertos vivientes, golems o algo por el estilo.

Pero tras estar otro buen rato pensando llegue a la siguiente conclusión me voy por ilusionista, tener la capacidad de engañar a mis enemigos haciendo que se maten entre ellos o causando les grandes traumas, me parece mejor que tener la capacidad de revivir muertos o hacer invocaciones.

Al fin y al cabo no sirve de nada tantos aliados porque si te logran atacar a la distancia o si te separan de ellos, estas un poco (bastante) jodido, también es porque quiero ser como Uchiha Itachi pero, déjame en paz.

**Con esto terminas la creación de personajes, permite **

**presentarte al mundo donde seras teles trasportado.**

**Campione: el mundo donde los dioses aparecen y destruyen**

**todo a su paso, por esto obviamente existe y la magia en **

**todo su extensión. Los hombres que puedan matar**

**una de estas deidades sera recompensada con un titulo**

**único**** y con este un gran poder.**

**Elija la dificultad en la que quiere el Mundo**

**[Normal] [Difícil] [Divino]**

quiera una razón, de la que ¿por que no existe un modo fácil?, contesta ser cósmico, contesta!

**Porque la vida no tiene un modo fácil, ademas estoy siendo**

**gentil, te lo podría poner en modo Divino y ya.**

Gracias por tu gran gentileza ser cósmico, pero si me pudieras el modo fácil te lo agradecería por los siglos de los siglos, Oh ser omnipotente, por favor cumple con la siguiente petición.

**Ser un adulador (jalabolas), no te va ayudar.**

Okey, ya me resigno y por eso dame el modo normal, ya que quiero tener mi vida lo mas fácil, que se puede, ademas de que voy a un mundo donde los dioses son el pan de cada día también tengo que lidiar con unas organizaciones mágicas que pueden ser bastantes molestas.

Pero el único lado bueno es que voy a un mundo donde la logia de anime Hentai/ Echi se aplican, es realmente gratificante pensar que puedo conseguir mi primera novia (una parte de mi me decía que no tuve ni un beso), ya va, ser invisible me podrías decir si tuve novia en mi vida pasada.

**Obviamente que no tuviste, realmente eras una persona bastante**

**rara en tu anterior vida.**

Gracias por haberme borrado la memoria, porque por eso puedo olvidar todo mis fallas para pasar de un perdedor raro a un ser tan poderoso como Kami Tenchi. Con esto en mente me digno a ir a mi nuevo mundo.

**Antes de enviarte te voy a dar un regalo, por ser el primero en**

**darme las gracias por algo, tómalo como una recompensa por **

**tus buenos modales.**

_**escapista maestro: te permite pasar sin llamar la atención **_**_mientras_**

**_estés_**_** en un grupo considerado de gente. Por ejemplo**_

_**si te están buscando y entras al metro perderán todo **_

_**rastro de ti.**_

Esta es bastante útil, gracias otra vez, ahora si me permites ir a mi nuevo mundo a morir o me vas a dar mas regalos.

**Uno te da algo útil y tu lo tratas así, bueno ve a tu mundo**

**recuerda aunque sea matar un dios.**

Así fue como empieza mi nueva vida en un mundo donde mis probabilidades de morir eran exageradamente alta, pero si llego a sobrevivir voy a tener aunque sea una novio o tener sexo porque si quiero perder mi virginidad esta vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi gran aventura empezó en el lugar mas raro, si en un callejón, solo se podía ver basura a mi alrededor, por este hecho me pregunte¿si era necesario hacerme aparecer en un callejón con basura?, pudiste haberme llevado de una vez mi hogar (en caso que me diera uno), o no se, en un callejón sin basura. Rápidamente me di cuenta que tenia que parar de quejarme de algo tan insignificante y ponerme a buscar un lugar para dormir.

Saliendo de ese callejón pude detallar mi nuevo entorno, era una cuidad completamente normal con sus edificios, sus paredes rayadas con grafitis que solo ellos entendían, con las calles llenas de gente, esto parecía cualquier lugar del mundo, por eso no sabia ¿donde carajo estaba?

Por consecuencia no sabia que idioma se hablaba, para solucionar este problema me acerque a una personas que estaban por ahí, para ver si podía aunque sea intentar descubrir el lenguaje que hablaban, para mi gran sorpresa era español.

Si español, ese idioma que estoy hablando ahora mismo, apenas me di cuenta de eso me acerque aun mas y dije "hola, buenas me pueden decir, ¿en que país del mundo estoy?" ellos se me quedaron mirando como si yo fuera un pendejo (aunque sea disimulen), tras quedarse un buen rato mirando me así, por fin se dignaron a contestarme "estas en Grecia, realmente me sorprende que no sepas donde estés, cuando hablas tan fluido el lenguaje de la zona."

ya va que, yo hablando griego, si apenas se hablar castellano, ¿como carajos estoy hablando griego? Ser invisible, quiero respuestas ya.

**mira antes que nada dime como juego o sistema es mas**

**cómodo que ser invisible o ser omnipotente.**

**Ahora si, con tus preguntas, obviamente si tu vida**

**es como un vidiojuego tu vas a poder hablar con todo**

**el mundo, por eso anule ese problema llamado no hablo**

**taka, taka.**

Oh lo siento, por olvidar que mi vida es como un vidiojuego. Ahora juego, me vas a dar una casa o lo tengo que conseguir yo.

**La vas a obtener tu, ya te he dado muchas cosas es**

**hora que te pongas a farmear.**

Aceptable, si ese es el caso, tendré que ir a la mazmorra pero antes tengo que conseguir mis papeles para luego poder comprar mi casa, sinceramente solo me trajiste con mi arma y ya.

**Revisa tu bolsillo.**

Para que, si no hay nada, oh si había algo y era mi identificacion, eso no estaba cuando aparecí, lo acabaste de generar con tus poderes de administrador, ademas me das identificacion pero no me das un hogar ¿en serio?, tras quejarme me dirijo al mismo callejón en el que aparecí, "mazmorra" es hora de gastar todo mi dia en entrenar y de paso farmear dinero, saco mi catalizador y es hora de la matanza.

* * *

**Nombre: Kaito Uzumaki [Genio]**

**Nivel (Lv): 45**

**Clase: Ilusionista**

**Alineación****: neutral**

**Hp: 1350 ( recupera 200 cada 15 segundos)**

**Mana: 1550 (recupera 250 cada 15 segundos)**

**Vit: 76**

**Fuer: 39**

**Vel: 39**

**Agl: 24**

**Res: 26**

**Int: 72**

**Sab: 78**

**Car: 26**

**Suer:39**

**pt:35**

Hoy fue un gran día, subí 36 Lv y conseguí un 100.000 euros con esto podre alquilar un casa, esto se consiguió estando unas 12 horas, si 12 malditas horas estando en ese lugar, al principio fue un poco difícil matar a los enemigos pero con el tiempo se convirtió en molesto, quitando eso de lado, conseguí una buena cantidad de puntos que algunos use y otros los guarde para mas adelantes, pero lo mejor fueron mis habilidades:

**_**Habilidades**_**

**_**Cuerpo del jugador ( Lv max): te permite tener un cuerpo similar al**_**

**_**de un personaje de vidiojuegos, por ejemplo solo necesitas dormir para**_**

**_**recuperar tu salud, tu mana y eliminar todos los estados negativos.**_**

**_**Mente del jugador ( Lv max): te da la capacidad de pensar con**_**

**_**mayor calma ademas de dar total invulnerabilidad contra los ataques**_**

**__**psicológicos**__**_**_**, pero no niega emociones negativas.**_**_

**_Detección_**_** de amenazas( Lv max): te permite sentir un peligro**_

_**actual o en el futuro, un ejemplo de esto seria que si alguien te**_

_**planea traicionar usted lo sentirá en el tiempo justo para poder**_

_**detenerlo.**_

**_Detección_**_** de energía ( Lv max): puedes sentir todo los tipos**_

_**de energía conocida a una decente distancia de ti,**_

_**creo que no hay que decir mas.**_

**_Análisis_**_** rápido(Lv78): te permite identificar como funcionan las**_

_**diferentes técnicas de tu oponente o su respectivo estilo de pelea,**_

**_permitiéndote_**_** repelerlo y al nivel máximo puedes copiarlo.**_

__**Observación**__**_**:(Lv78) te permite ver el nombre, alineacion, Lv y pensamientos **_**

**_**sobre **_****_**ti en el caso que se uso en un ser inteligente, en caso que se use en**_**

** _**un objeto se puede ver su nombre y características especiales,**_**

** _**lo que se pueda ver **_****__**dependerá**__****_** del objetivo en el que se emplea.**_**

_**Hipnotismo (Lv max) : te da la oportunidad de sugestionar o dominar**_

_**a una persona de poca voluntad, entre mas baja su voluntad**_

_**mas fácil.**_

_**Cambio de apariencia (Lv max): te permite cambiar tu apariencia a voluntad**_

**_permitiéndote_**_** aumentar tu Car hasta cierto punto o puedes fingir**_

_**ser mayor de edad.**_

_**Dormir (Lv max): pon a dormir a tus oponentes o por lo menos**_

_**le provocaras somnolencia, tus enemigos obtiene el estado**_

_**dormido o cansado.**_

_**Tsukuyomi (Lv 50): a través de la magia creas un nuevo mundo en**_

_**el que tus ilusiones van a ser potenciadas, permitiendo le **_

_**herir realmente a tus enemigos a través de las ilusiones,**_

_**la única limitación que tienes es tu imaginación.**_

_**Miedos desatados (Lv 50): desata los mayores miedos de**_

_**tus enemigos, te permite meter una persona en un mundo ilusorio **_

_**en el que la persona se enfrentaran a sus mayores miedos, **_

_**es bastante útil para conseguir cualquier tipo de **_**_información_**

_**o para torturar a tu enemigo.**_

_**Invisibilidad (Lv60): ponte una ilusión que te permita**_

**_camuflarse_**_** perfectamente en el habiente, se debe **_

_**advertir que esta habilidad no oculta tu mana.**_

_**Fuerza imaginaria (Lv 55): aumenta como perciben tu fuerza**_

_**permitiendo te asustar a tus rivales, tu enemigo**_

_**puede obtener el estado de miedo o el de**_

**_pánico_**_**.**_

_**Mente y cuerpo en desacuerdo (Lv40): evita que el cerebro mande correctamente**_

_**las ordenes al resto del cuerpo, haciendo que tu enemigo no se pueda**_

_**defender ni atacar correctamente, esta técnica tiene un impulso**_

_**si el enemigo ha sido electrocutado.**_

_**Aclaratoria: todas las habilidades basadas en ilusiones, pueden ser repelidas**_

_**a través del aumento de mana de una forma excesiva a tal punto que**_

_**supere el del ilusionista.**_

_**Capacidad de lucha (Lv 40): sabes meter los típicos movimientos de**_

_**todo buen luchador callejero, provocando un aumento que tus**_

_**ataques aumenten en 10 todos sus atributos.**_

_**Control de las armas blancas(Lv 40): puedes usar de manera decente**_

_**un arma blanca, evitando que te hagas daño con ella, no hay**_

_**penalizacion al usar estos tipos de arma. **_

¿Verdad que estoy op? Sinceramente lo único que me hace op es el tsukuyomi, pero lo malo es que es mi única habilidad buena, el resto lo tengo que acompañar con algo o no sirve para el combate, pero no solo obtuve una muy buena habilidad también conseguí un arma bastante poderosa:

_**Sky Scorcher: arma perteneciente al legendario guerrero Lu Bu unos de**_

_**los protagonistas de los tres reinos, tiene una serie de mejoras magicas**_

_**que le permiten herir un dios, ademas incrementa las capacidades**_

_**del poseedor de esta Legendaria alabarda, aumente en un 20%**_

_**las estadísticas físicas del usuario.**_

La conseguí matando un jefe en la mazmorra que era bastante complejo, casi muero enfrentando lo, mientras pensaba todo esto, fui a un hotel pedí la habitación mas barata que tenían y me acosté, realmente si me tardo pensando aunque tenga una Sab de 78, bueno, me prepare para ir a dormir porque mañana iba a pasear por la cuidad e intentar de conseguir o descubrir donde podía estar algo que me ayudara contra un dios.

Porque si tengo que matar uno, para conseguir el poder para poder protegerme en el futuro, porque algo me dice que el juego traerá la historia hacia mi (usando algo como tu eres el protagonista de esta historia o algo por el estilo).

**Y no estas equivocado, por eso ten esta ****misión**

**Tengo que ser un Campione**

**Obj: mata al dios hereje que aparecerá.**

**Recompensa: obtendrás el titulo de campione y**

**las autoridades del dios que asesines.**

**Obj:?  
Recompensa: mas autoridades**

**Para aclarar la pregunta que me vas hacer el canon empieza**

**en unos meses, así que vete preparando.**

Gracias por poner un dios hereje en mi camino, muchas gracias, para evitar estresarse mas me fui a dormir. Ya en la mañana, me pare de mi cama con exagerada dificultad, me bañe, me cambie y me fui a comer en la calle debido a que la comida en el hotel era cara (en mi opinión) ademas aprovechaba e iniciaba mi búsqueda de objetos Anti-divinos.

Pase por varios lugares de comida hasta que conseguí el lugar ideal para comer, porque si podía tener 100.000 euros pero yo no trabajaba y no lo iba hacer, entonces eso me forzó a ser bastante tacaño, como ya te pudiste imaginar pedí lo mas barato del menú que era un emparedado con jamón y queso con su respectiva bebida.

No era lo mas rico de este mundo pero era los suficientemente bueno para dejarme satisfecho, con el estomago lleno retome mi búsqueda, dirigiéndome a los museos o sitios históricos de la cuidad la cual era la capital, esto me entera por una gente que gritaba que habían llegada a la capital y que todo sera mejor bla, bla,bla.

No conseguí nada, si no había ni una pizca de energía mágica en esos sitios, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo obvio, no pondrán los objetos mágicos en los museos, los tendrán las organizaciones mágicas de las zonas, que no sabia cuales eran porque nunca se dijo nada en el anime, maldito anime que solo se fija en las tetas o lo olvide, si este ultimo es el caso, es que soy pendejo.

Mientras pensaba mis lamentos, llegue a sentir una fuente de energía bastante alta, proveniente de un almacén de la zona en la que estaba ( por fin subir la suerte sirve para algo), supuso que ahí estaban haciendo un ritual peligroso, mis bases para decir esto es que siempre en un anime/serie se utilizan los almacenes para eso.

Apenes entre al almacén Use invisibilidad y comencé a oír lo que decía una voz, femenina "hoy nos va llegar el grimorio para asesinar el dios y lograr que nuestro señor Aizen, se convierta en un campione" luego le contestaba una voz gruesa que obviamente era de un hombre "cuando lo haga nos va a recompensar con posiciones altas en su nueva organización que va a fundar aprovechando sus poderes y titulo" amo los secuaces tontos que hablan entre ellos de sus planes.

Decidí esperar hasta que llegue el paquete para usar tsukuyomi en todos y matarlos de un golpe, asi me quedo con su grimorio, ya hecho el plan me puse a esperar hasta que llegara mi objetivo, tuve que estar unas 2 horas hasta que llego el maldito paquete, en serio el piso es bastante incomodo mas cuando esta mojado.

"Por fin llego el paquete, ya creí que lo habían perdido" digo la mujer de unos 30 años con un toque de molestia y apenas dijo eso active tsukuyomi y vi como ellos morían de un paro cardíaco, ya entiendo como Light Yagami se llego a creer dios, en serio te sientes así, cuando los ves a ellos retorcerse de dolor mientras tu observas completamente tranquilo.

Tras esa escena, mire lo que había en la caja y si era un grimorio, por lo que decía la nota adjunta era el grimorio de troya, creado usado como base el iconico Caballo de Troya, te permite engañar completamente a un dios, en otras palabras si estas al lado del dios el no se dara cuenta de tu presencia, con esto cualquier mago con una buena arma puede asesinar un dios.

Solo tengo que decir una cosa, estos tipos eran pendejo ¿por que dejan esto con una nota? Hasta explica como se usa el grimorio, en serio son pendejos estos tipos, ya decidiendo ir a mi casa, agarre el grimorio pero apenas lo hice mi detección de amenazas se activo dándome el tiempo justo para esquivar un ataque.

Frente mio estaba un hombre esbelto con una larga cabellera negra que parecía la de los comerciales de Pantene, vestía completamente de blanco, traía consigo una espada japonesa bastante larga, esto me llevo a usar observar en mi oponente.

**Aizen, Jefe del culto del sol oscuro**

**Lv 45**

**Pensamientos sobre ti: curioso, molesto**

Okey, mi primer combate contra un mago, calma, que se puede, "me pareces alguien bastante fuerte ademas es raro conseguir otro de mi mismo calibre, lo se por tu energía mágica que desprendes sin control" comentaba el jefe del culto, yo solo me le quede observando intentando de conseguir un punto en el que pueda lanzar un ataque efectivo para hacerle un buen daño y creo que lo conseguí.

Me lanzo atacarlo por su flanco izquierdo, mientras el reacciona perfectamente logrando atravesarme, mentira era una ilusión, yo estaba detrás de el, lanzando una serie de estoques con mi alabarda que el pudo esquivar de apenas pero varios le lograron rasguñar causando heridas leves pero heridas al fin y al cabo.

El contraataco con la misma intensidad, comenzando con unas estocadas ligeramente mas rápido que los míos, me costo mas de lo que creí esquivarlo pero lo hice , el aprovecho esa oportunidad para meterme una patada que me comí de lleno, recomponiendo me lo mas rápido que pude para poder parar una de sus estocadas con mi alabarda, dándome el espacio suficiente para poder intentar dar un golpe con mi arma, que el pudo evitar pero no le di el tiempo que necesitaba para poder escapar de mi siguiente golpe, por eso logre quitarle una mano.

"realmente eres muy bueno, por esto déjame mostrarte mi mejor técnica psychí dýnami" apenas dijo eso apareció al frente mio dándome un corte en el pecho que para mi suerte no me mato, en serio su velocidad se disparo a un punto increíble pero a través de detección de amenaza pude mantenerlo lo suficiente controlado para evitar otro corte de eso, pero ya me estaba cansando tanto por mi herida como por haber usado el tsukuyomi antes.

En ese caso desesperado decidí usar tsukuyomi en su máxima expresión para ganar, "tsukuyomi" susurre tan bajo que aunque estuvieras al lado dudo que escucharas, en ese momento me lance atacar confiando que cayo en mi ilusión, el se acerco por el lado derecho y lanzo un ataque pasando unos centímetros al lado de mi rostro provocando me un rasguño, pero yo le clave mi alabarda en el corazón matándole en el instante.

Después de ese combate, agarre el grimorio con la nota me dirigí al hotel y me fui directo a la cama mañana usare ese lugar para invocar un dios hereje y matarlo, pero eso sera mañana, en estos momentos a dormir y a curarme.


	3. Chapter 3

Sistema puedes apagar el sol, por favor, que quiero dormir unas cuantas horas mas y esa estrella no me deja, pero si lo apagas podría quedarme a dormir un poquito mas entonces, lo harás? Apenas pensé eso llego una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, en ese instante salte de la cama como si fuera lava ardiendo, juego esto no era necesario en ningún sentido.

**Mira toma esto como una forma de ****compensación**

**por no cumplir tu peque******ño deseo. En proceso****

**convocación****** de dos dioses herejes, ******invocación**

**completada, aparecerán en unas 2 horas.**

Tienes un humor sádico, yo solo te pido que me dejes dormir mas y tu que, me invocas no uno sino dos dioses herejes, realmente donde quedo esa amabilidad que habia al principio, ademas supongo que no me vas invocar dos cosas fáciles no, tu me vas invocar lo mas difícil posible, verdad? sistema sádico.

****Primero que nada te estoy ayudando, tu hoy ibas invocar un****

****dios hereje no? Segundo te voy a poner algo que puedas****

****matar, porque necesito entretenerme contigo, quiero que dures****

****un poco mas que el resto.****

Ya va, hay gente que hizo esto antes que yo, ademas me tomo la libertad de suponer que están muertos o son asquerosa mente op por eso no te pueden entretener, tu quieres evitar que yo me una al primer grupo por eso me quieres poner pruebas lo suficientemente difícil para entretenerte pero que no me matan.

****Wow, me sorprende que pudieras ver parte de ****

**la situación de los demás jugadores pero si te**

****acercaste en algunas partes, por primera vez****

**usas correctamente tu sabiduría.**

Gracias por tu halago, realmente me acabo de sentir como Sherlock Holmes, deduciendo todo eso de la nada, ahora se que matar esos dos dioses herejes va ser un problema pero tendre que resolver lo en el momento debido a la falta de información**.**

**Viste ya estas aceptando tu situación ademas**

**si matas a uno en especifico, podrías convertirte**

****en un protagonista de harem.****

Entonces podre cumplir uno de mis sueños, si, por fin podre perder mi virginidad ademas tal vez pueda crear mi ejercito de mujeres, oh por fin mis fantasías de adolescente se cumplirán, con solo imaginarlo se me prende todo mi cuerpo pero en especial mi anaconda. Ya va si me voy a convertir en protagonista de harem, eso significa que voy a hacer un princeso? No eso es imposible verdad?

**Cálmate****** no vas hacer princeso, no voy alterar****

**tu personalidad ****todavía.**

Como que todavía?, en serio no te gusta mi hermosa personalidad, con mi sarcasmo que te saca una sonrisa con mis criticas constructivas que te ayudan a progresar en cierta medida y para terminar por ser el unico jugador cortes que has visto.

****Mi amigo, tu personalidad es un asco, si soy sincero****

****ya se cambio cuando te borre los recuerdos, antes****

**eras mucho peor, créeme tu eras un hijo puta**

**muy egocéntrico, casi dejabas en ridículo a**

**Gilgamesh, aunque realmente eras un perdedor.**

Pero aquí estoy intentando "cambiar", para ser una mejor persona aunque siendo sincero no suena muy difícil. Tras terminar esta conversación con mi querido sistema, me dirigí la cafetería en la que comí ayer, pidiendo en esta ocasión una empanada de queso.

Mientras comía mi desayuno, analizaba mi situación porque aunque tuviera en mi poder un grimorio bastante fuerte y una arma mata dioses, esto no me aseguraba la victoria por una sola razon no se si el grimorio funciona en dos dioses a la vez, ese pequeño dato no salia en la nota. Ademas no se si van a pelear entre ellos, serán aliados o Irán cada uno por su propio camino, en ese caso ya tengo a uno muerto.

Ademas mi grimorio no es tan fuerte como parece, porque tiene unas cuantas debilidades, uno te deja cansado después que pasa el tiempo de efecto, dos no puedes engañar a un dios si este ya te tiene desconfianza y tres este efecto solo duro unos diez minutos y luego de ese tiempo el efecto desaparece, todo esto salia en la nota que tenia el grimorio, por eso podemos confirmar que los seguidores del culto eran exageradamente pendejos.

También hay que añadir que el sistema me quiere joder a un nivel único, esto me llevo a cuestionarme que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera elegido otra dificultad? O lo de las dificultad era para darme una esperanza que mi vida podía ser mas fácil, porque esto no parece el nivel de dificultad normal.

****Haber, mi niño, si no te has dado****

****cuenta te he facilitado un ******montón**

****de cosas por ejemplo te he permitido ****

****farmear, te he dado un grimorio y te****

****estoy invocando unos dioses herejes****

****para que te puedas convertir en campeone****

****que mas quieres?****

Si lo pones así, parece como si estuvieras siendo amigable conmigo pero te recuerdo que tu jodida mazmorra me podía matar en numerosas ocasiones si no fuera por mi suerte, segundo para conseguir ese grimorio estuve a punto de morir, me salve porque ese tipo no pudo diferenciar la ilusión de la realidad y para terminar que matar un dios es una verdadera misión imposible que ni siquiera Tom Cruise podría cumplir.

Ahora si te callas, sistema, acepta que eres un cabrón que disfruta de joder a los demás hasta tal punto que solo hay dos caminos contigo que es morir o ser mas fuerte que cualquier cosa existente, tras este pequeña discusión, me fui de la cafetería e iba entrar a la mazmorra, hasta que apareció este mensaje.

****Mazmorra en mantenimiento hasta****

****nuevo aviso.****

Lo único que tengo que decir es hijo de puta, realmente no me dejaras ni subir ni un miserable nivel antes de la pelea verdad, aunque quede una hora antes de la aparición del dios, suspira y cálmate maldecir al maldito juego no te ayudara en nada ahora solo tienes que pensar como asesinar a un dios hereje y luego ver como sobrevivo al otro.

****Mi adorable jugador, debido a tus criticas****

**he elegido alertar a una organización de **

**la zona para que envié a un agente**

****para ayudarte o mejor dicho a matarte ****

****por ser el principal sospechoso de la ******invocación**

****de dos dioses herejes, lo cual es castigado****

****con la pena de muerte, dame las gracias****

Al principio te quería pero ahora estoy a punto de odiarte por toda mi vida, solo porque uno te critica, tu estallas y muestras tus colmillos a todos los seres para que no te vuela a decir las verdades de frente, pero para tu mala suerte eso no funciona conmigo.

Ahora que debería hacer porque supongo que el mago llegara unos cuantos minutos antes de la aparición del dios, también creo que sera el mejor mago (no me digas) que tiene esa organización, el lado malo de esto es que no se cual organización puede ser, porque en el anime solo nombran dos en Italia pero en esta situación supongo que vendrá una de los alrededores, maldito anime que no termina de explicar este tipo de datos.

En este caso no se que hacer, porque si intento esconderme muy probablemente el juego haga aparecer los dos dioses al lado mio, si me quedo en las calles el sistema me forzara a pelear con mi cazador y luego me pondrá los dioses cerca mio, ademas no se que tan fuerte es ese mago.

Pero en ese caso podría usar mis puntos que me quedan y subir mi vitalidad a un punto extremo provocando que pueda superar en magia a ese mago, con eso lo puedo meter en un tsukuyomi para que llame la atención de los dioses mientras yo use mi grimorio, de esa forma matando aunque sea un dios.

Sinceramente si este plan funciona, voy a quedar estupefacto, bueno, con eso dicho, "estadísticas."

****Nombre: Kaito Uzumaki [Genio]****

****Nivel (Lv): 45****

****Clase: Ilusionista****

****Alineación: neutral****

****Hp: 1850 ( recupera 300 cada 15 segundos)****

****Mana: 2000 (recupera 300 cada 15 segundos)****

****Vit: 100****

****Fuer: 39****

****Vel: 39****

****Agl: 24****

****Res: 26****

****Int: 72****

****Sab: 78****

****Car: 26****

****Suer:39****

****pt:11****

Con esto ya estoy preparado para pelear con mi querido cazador, de todas formas solo subí mi vitalidad a nivel 100 y el resto decidí dejarlo igual, guardándome unos puntos por si acaso previniendo cualquier locura del juego, ahora voy a dormir hasta que el juego me despierte y me intente matar, si voy hacer eso.

****Ahora comienza, el momento en el****

****que decides si vives como los grandes o****

****mueres como los cobardes, veamos si ****

****realmente puedes entretenerme mas ****

****que cualquier otro jugador.****

Gracias por no dejarme dormir ni cinco minutos y juego, deja de intentar sonar lo mas dramático posible porque en realidad sonaste algo cliché, pero ignorando eso, si logro que mi plan funcione seré un asesino de dioses y si falla (lo mas probable que pase) me retiro de este país y luego veo como mato un dios al fin y al cabo me queda un buen tiempo antes que empiece el canon.

****Mi amigo, yo acelere el canon no te queda****

****tanto tiempo como antes, se puede decir****

**que por accidente te mentí.**

En ese momento Cell sintió el verdadero terror, ahora si, a matar dioses y un mago o si no yo muero en las próximas semanas,con esto dicho el juego me teles trasporto hacia el centro de la cuidad, muy probablemente lo hizo para hacerme encontrar de un golpe con el mago y así no darme la oportunidad de esconderme, que mal sistema eres.

Después de pensar eso sentí como bajo de gran medida la temperatura, se sentía como estar en un congelador, era demasiado obvio que mi asesino estaba haciendo esto, "entonces esta es mi nueva presa, espero que me des un buen espectáculo" dijo una mejer esbelta, con un tono de piel tan blanco como la nieve y una cabellera larga de color azul claro.

Maldito seas juego, eres un cabrón de primera, era necesario traer a Esdeath, si esa mujer loca, amante de las peleas y a un mas importante sádica con todos sus enemigos, no podías tener un poco mas de compasión, ok cálmate tal vez no sea tan fuerte vamos a ver que dice observación.

****Esdeath, asesina de la orden de San Lucas****

****Lv 55****

****pensamiento sobre ti: intriga.****

Ahora si estoy jodido, nivel 55 me saca diez niveles, con eso dicho se puede decir que mi estrategia se jodido porque dudo que le pueda seguir el paso y es mas probable que me mate antes de ver el dios hereje, apenas termine de pensar esto ella se lanzo contra mi a altas velocidades para intentar atravesarme con su estoque, yo a dura apenas podía responder esta serie de ataques.

Aunque falle metiendo la en una ilusión debe darme unos segundos para atacar, tras este corto análisis yo la metí en un tsukuyomi vi su cara de confusión unos segundos ante este suceso, aprovechando la oportunidad me lance atacarla con mi alabarda intentando perforarle el corazón.

Pero en el ultimo minuto ella reaccione logrando esquivarlo pero no salio ilesa le pude dar en la pierna provocando un corte en la extremidad inferior, okey pude hacerle algo de daño pero no puedo meterla en una ilusión por mas de unos segundos, en otras palabras estoy demasiado jodido.

"Eres mas interesante de lo que imagine, tal vez te conserve como una mascota" comento la loca sádica, en serio en este pequeño momento no se si sentirme halagado o insultado, después de ese momento es cuando el frió empeoro, en este momento comenzó a crear una serie de lanzas de hielo que pude esquivar sin tantas dificultades.

Pero luego de evadirlas ella se me acerco y me dio una patada que me mando a estrellar con una pared de concreto, eso realmente dolió, ademas creo que me rompió una o dos costillas, carajo, ella se acercaba confiada que había ganado lo cual era verdad.

En ese momento tan desesperado solo tuve que jugármela para ver si esto funcionaria, use tsukuyomi empleando todo mi mana, el resultado ella lanzo toda su magia hacia un edificio congelando lo en el momento, después de esto se desmayo por falta de mana.

Wow, aparentemente yo la superaba en mana por una pequeña diferencia, pero de todas formas ella ya había gastado algo de mana para aumentar sus aspectos físicos y en las lanzas de hielo provocando que esa diferencia aumentara, por eso ella cayo completamente en esta ilusión, de esta forma la force usar todo el mana que le quedaba.

Viste juego supere tu jodida trampa, ahora me voy a parar, eh, me intente poner de pies pero apenas lo hice me desmaye.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Primero que nada me disculpo por la demora del capitulo tenia que atender algunas cosas personales y segundo agradecer a Kingster16 por su comentario espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia**_

* * *

¿En este momento de la vida estoy cuestionando mi suerte, porque en serio no pude tener un sistema amigable? ¿No me toco uno hijo puto que intentará todo lo posible para usarme como su puto entretenimiento, como se entretendrá? De una forma peculiar me tortura para poder disfrutar de mi sufrimiento.

Pero eso no es lo peor, NO para nada debido a que en este momento estoy atrapado con una loca sádica que está pensando cómo me va a torturar para convertir me en su compañero de vida (su perra). Para responder tu pregunta no formulada mi querido espectador.

Estoy así debido a que al juego hizo que ella se despertara primero (eso es lo que creo yo) y de esa forma me secuestro, así es como llegamos a esta situación con ella pensando cuáles serán las cosas con las que me va a torturar, por eso es que en este momento tengo que ver como escapo de aquí porque no tengo pensado ser la perra de alguien, piensa cerebro, tú puedes.

Ya sé, usare el inventario para sacar mi alabarda y de esa manera romper las cuerdas (creo que mágicas) que me une a la silla y para deshacerme de ella usare tsukuyomi para crear una ilusión que sigo atrapado para lograr esto último empleare el catalizador de manus (se me había olvidado la existencia de esta cosa, por eso es que no la había usado, mi error).

Con el plan hecho manos a lo obra, "inventario" se abrió un pequeño portal que me permitió sacar mi querida Sky Scorcher, con eso hecho destruí la cuerda que me ataba solo con un ligero contacto del filo de la alabarda, de esa manera me liberé de la silla ahora solo hay que meter en una ilusión a esa perra.

Apenas termine de cortarme las sogas ella volvió a la realidad "como se esperaba de ti, querida" con esa simple frase se lanzó a atacarme, pero en ese justo momento saque mi querido catalizador y use tsukuyomi para dormirla.

Pero no funciono "esos trucos no volverán a funcionar en mi" carajo, aunque tenía la duda de como evito mis ilusiones personalmente creo que el malnacido juego está involucrad, ignora esos pensamientos por ahora, pero digamos que no me calmo del todo y por eso en ese momento tome la peor decisión posible.

Esa era la de tirarme por la ventana al suelo, es que no era tan alto (era un piso 6) sabía que podía aguantar eso además de quería sentirme como si esto fuera un película porque ya todo era más o menos como una película (el encierro del protagonista, la charla del malo dando le tiempo al bueno de pensar un plan, el escape de las cuerdas, solo faltaba que matara a una cantidad absurda de secuaces inútiles).

Ya dije que lo podía aguantar, pero eso no es igual a que no doliera, realmente dolió bastante (se sentía como si te hubieran pegado con un sartén en las piernas), pero quitando eso había escapado de la loca o eso creí hasta que unos minutos viera como ella se tiraba del edificio y usaba su hielo para amortiguar su caída.

En ese momento era el tiempo de sacar la legendaria técnica de Joseph Joestar, que había logrado salvar a todo ser vivo que la usé "Nigerundayou" de esa forma me puse a correr como un loco para intentar de escapar de la mujer de cabello azul, mientras ella me lanzaba desde lanzas hasta hacer aparecer picos de hielos en cualquier parte, que esquivaba sin tantas dificultades.

"Sigue demostrando tu valor, continúa demostrando que eres digno de ser mi pareja" carajo, quería una novia sí, pero no una que me use de esclavo o intente torturarme, fuera pensamientos inútiles, aparentemente mi suerte se activó o algo porque comenzó a producirse un terremoto.

Haciendo caer un edificio que a su vez me dio el suficiente tiempo para esconderme en un montón de basura, después de unos minutos acabo el terremoto, pero paso algo peor (en mi caso mejor) aparecieron los dos dioses herejes, como lo sabía porque se escuchó dos gritos diciendo:

"_Soy el legendario héroe, salvador de Andrómeda , asesino de medusa, sí, soy Perseo, la leyenda más grande de toda Grecia "_poco después de ese ocurrió el otro grito "_falso héroe, no te atrevas a proclamar tantas mentiras, yo el héroe de troya te diré la verdad, no eres más de una sombra de mi Aquiles"_

En este momento siento que el meme de "yo soy Buzz lightyear" quedaría de maravilla, además por fin una de las maldades del sistema me ha funcionado de algo.

**Carajo, yo quería demorar un poco más la invocación para ver**

**cómo te iban a castrar.**

¿Por fin haces acto de presencia no hijo puta además pensabas castrarme, porque eso no me impresiona? ¿Quitando eso de lado, quiero confirmar algo contigo que carajos le diste a Esdeath para ser inmunes a mis ilusiones?

**Secreto mi compañero, ahora si me disculpas me retiro.**

Si vete, además esa despedida Supongo que es igual a no te contestare ni una mierda, ignorando al mal parido sistema, en este momento tengo que saber aprovechar la situación porque si lo hago bien seré un campeone y lograre noquear a esa loca de un golpe.

Solo tengo que esperar aquí oculto hasta que esos pendejos que se llamen dioses se cansen de pelear y luego yo me oculto con el grimorio y los mato o aunque sea asesino a uno, después de eso trata con Esdeath no será ningún problema con mis capacidades mejoradas no me durara ni cinco minutos, si con esto todo sería eliminado, ahora solo esperar.

Mientras esperaba se podía escuchar como esos dioses se caen a golpes tras lo que parecían horas solo se oía silencio, en ese momento era el que debía comenzar mi plan por eso inicie a sacar el grimorio, después busque la nota para recordar cómo se activaba esa coas y revisar las diferentes condiciones que tenía.

Aparentemente tengo que acercarme el dios para activarlo el resto es igual (jodido juego deja de molestarme), calma, Tras esto dije el conjuro para apenas ver el dios solo activarlo y listo "el regalo de la rendición, te dará la victoria." con esto ya está listo solo tengo que presentarme ante el dios y después el grimorio hare el resto, este plan debería funcionar, ahora a irme hacia los dioses y a cumplir mi plan, de esa manera me dispuse a salir de mi escondite.

Después de salir del escondite consigo en apenas un minuto al dios y con el la escena más extraña de toda mi maldita vida, vi como Esdeath, si esa loca que le gusta ser la dominante, sádica y orgullosa, le chupaba la serpiente a ese dios como si se tratara de algún bendito placer, en serio no estoy mintiendo hasta decía las típicas frases de un Ntr.

Mientras la loca daba sus servicios el dios estaba sentado en un trono (a saber, de dónde lo saco) con una estatua de piedra al lado de él, con eso me di cuenta de un detalle ese hombre era Perseo eso se logró deducir debido a la estatua de piedra que supongo que era Aquiles.

Al fin y al cabo, el mito más famoso de Perseo es su asesinato de la medusa y que hacia la cabeza de esta famosa bestia convertir las personas en piedra, pero eso no explica porque esa sádica se comporta así, bueno, eso luego se verá o mejor dicho sabre más tarde.

"oh glorioso héroe Perseo, enhorabuena su victoria contra su enemigo" digo con toda la confianza que pude reunir, este era el momento de usar todo mi modo lame botas, tras mírame unos minuto el héroe contesto "_tú eres sabio mortal al descubrir mi nombre por eso eres digno de mantenerte con vida"_ yo respondí "Grandioso héroe cualquiera se daría cuenta de quién eres solo con verte"

El tras esto sonríe y comenta " _no todos esta mujer no se dio cuenta quien era aunque le salvara la vida y pero apenas le salve mi nombre se volvió todo su ser"_ okey con esto descubrí dos cosas unos cuando le salva la vida a alguien se vuelve como su esclavo o algo parecido y segundo ser lame botas de un dios es solo darle cumplidos y ya.

**Te salvaste en esta ocasión Perseo es un héroe que**

**ama la adoración por eso es que te está prestando atención.**

Por fin después de tres mil años me ayudas en algo, no crees juego, que ya se te paso el enfado, tomare tu silencio como un sí, ahora en que estaba, oh si, en ese momento decidí activar el caballo de troya y con facilidad me moví detrás del asiento del dios, era todo una delicia ver la cara del dios, en serio era realmente demasiado bueno pero ya no podía perder demasiado tiempo.

Así que le clave la alabarda en el corazón al asesino de medusa, dejé fuera de combate a la adoradora de la anaconda divina y antes que se terminara de des petrificar asesine al héroe de la guerra de troya, de esta manera ya puedo descansar en paz o mejor dicho a ver una diosa/madre adoptiva bastante molesto, eso es lo que creo yo por cierto juego mi recompensa.

**Lo prometido es deuda ten:**

**tengo que ser un Campione**

**obj: Mata al dios hereje que aparecerá (uno **

**de los dos en este caso)**

**Recompensa: título de campione conseguido**

**autoridades ganadas**

**Obj: mata al segundo dios (que esperabas)**

**Recompensas: más autoridades (obviamente)**

**Campione: por haber asesinado un dios y por consecuencia**

**lo absorbiste a través del ritual correspondiente, mejora en **

**unos 100pto en todas las estadísticas, además se desbloque**

**la capacidad de usar autoridades.**

**Autoridades**

**Salvador de doncellas: toda mujer que salve se enamorar**

**perdidamente de usted, a tal punto que será como su**

**esclavo del amor, pero la persona consciente o**

**inconscientemente deber reconocer que usted le**

**salvo. Esto proviene del mito de la salvación**

**de Andromeda, de donde viene la idea del**

**héroe que salva la doncella/princesa.**

**Cabaza de medusa: cabeza de la gorgona asesinado por el héroe **

**Perseo es la leyenda más famosa del mismo, convierte a cualquiera que la**

**en piedra, no hay forma de revertir los efectos además de poder**

**afectarle a otros dioses o campeones.**

**Invulnerabilidad física: habilidad de Aquiles, permite ser invulnerable**

**excepto en el talón (no es muerte automática en caso que**

**te den en el talón se anula la autoridad), esto proviene**

**de que su madre metió a Aquiles cuando era un bebe**

**en el lago de Estigia excepto por el talón que fue la**

**parte del cuerpo por el cual sostenía al niño.**

Con eso ya puedo reunirme con esa madre adoptiva, termine de pensar en eso y me desmaye.

**Felicitaciones, serás más entretenido que el resto.**


	5. Chapter 5

En este preciso instante estoy tan aburrido, que he llegado hacerme preguntas estúpidas/curiosas sobre este lugar por ejemplo, ¿donde duerme mi "madre"? Porque todo es blanco y no se ve ni una cama además en caso que la tuviera porque hacerla blanca, eso no es comprensible en ningún nivel.

A lo siento querido lector usted debe estar confundido, ya le paso explicar mi situación. Hace unos dos minutos me desperté en un mundo en blanco de una niña que tiene miles de años, esta loli legal me estaba esperando y comenzó a explicarme lo que era un campione, todo con un tono de un narrador de película, hecho que no evito que yo simplemente la ignore y me centre en intentar de responder mis preguntas estúpidas.

Bueno siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo pero en ese instante llego este glorioso conjunto de palabras a mi alcance auditivo "y eso es todo, ¿alguna pregunta?" Por fin termino su largo e innecesario discurso, que podría resumir de la siguiente manera robaste los poderos de un dios, por eso todo el mundo te teme y te obedece, el resto no es de importancia por lo que yo creo que entendí pero no vale la pena hacer una pregunta. Con eso decidido negué con la cabeza, ella tras esto solo continuo "qué bueno, ahora te digo que no te voy a dar perdonar otra travesura" ya va, ¿qué travesura? Lo único que intente hacer es sobrevivir no uno, no, a dos dioses.

**Como tu cerebro no te da para más yo te lo explico, ella**

**se refiere a que tú no debilitaste a un dios del cual yo**

**te di una autoridad, hecho que ella habitualmente vería como**

**deshonroso pero gracias a mi este problema **

**paso sin muchos problemas **

Un momento ella ve como deshonroso que yo usara la propia estupideces de esos dioses por pelearse por un titulo que todo el mundo sabe que le pertenece a otro ser, wow, realmente es injusto esta cosa.

**Por eso hay tan pocos campiones genio, además**

**a cambio de este pequeño trozo de información**

**se te quitara el grimorio **

Ya va, me piensas quitar mi mejor arma que tengo para ganarle a los dioses solo por una explicación que muy probablemente ella misma me daría, algo aquí anda excesivamente mal.

**Así es por esa información además de eliminar el problema**

**Con pandora, que tú crees que alterar la mente de una diosa que **

**Representa todos los males del mundo es fácil.**

Bueno, suena difícil y todo pero de igual manera me parece muy exagerado eliminar el grimorio a cambio de este favor.

**Entonces mira esto como una especie de tutorial avanzado**

¿Por qué debería mirarlo como otro tutorial? Si tú me has dicho que solo había un tutorial te recuerdas en ese extraño vació.

**Eso es correcto, pero esta te convirtieras en un campione**

**No podía ponerte nada demasiado difícil porque si**

**No estaría esperando año hasta que te convirtieras en uno**

**Pero bueno si no quieres mirarlo como un tutorial**

**Entonces obsérvalo como un prologo **

Entonces vamos a comenzar enumerando mis preguntas/quejas ¿ok?, ok, Primero que nada informe bien, segundo use bien las palabras.

**Las use bien, tutorial y prologo son casi lo mismo**

**A la hora de ponerse analizar, al fin y al cabo tienen la**

**Misma función que es la de introducir y explicar el mundo**

**Al jugador/lector.**

Ignoraremos esa respuesta por ahora ¿okey? okey, ahora siguiendo con mi cuestionario tres si tuviéramos que poner la dificultad de esta campaña (porque obviamente lo que va después de un tutorial es la campaña) en una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cuál sería ese valor? Y cuatro ¿en cuánto tiempo exactamente comienza el canon?

**Solo te responderá una de estas dos **

**Y para hacerlo más divertido, **

**Tendrás que adivinar el número que**

**Estoy pensando, para aunque sea elegir una**

**De los dos. **

Okey, de ¿donde a donde es el número?

**Obviamente del uno al diez.**

En dado caso tu número es el 5.

**Acertaste, me sorprende que por fin tu suerte sirviera de algo**

Ya somos dos, ahora con la pregunta a la cual yo le daré prioridad es la pregunta numero 4, simplemente porque quiero sabe cuánto tiempo falta para el canon porque la última vez me dijiste que me quedaban unos meses.

**Okey como quieras, el tiempo que te queda**

**Es de un mes exacto antes que sucedan esos hechos**

**Bien con esto dicho vete despidiendo de tu "madre" adoptiva**

**Y dame unas gracias porque ralentice el tiempo para que no **

**Te vieras como un extraño mientras hablabas conmigo**

Por segunda vez te mereces mis gracias, espero que sigas siendo tan amable.

**No, se puede decir que esto es como un pequeño **

**Momento de paz antes de tu primer desastre y por cierto**

**Preguntaste por el canon pero eso no es igual a que no**

**Pueda pasar algo en este mes**

Si soy sincero ya me lo esperaba pero bueno, ahora si escuche a mi "madre" diciendo que se me acababa el tiempo y que se tenía que despedir que se sorprendió que fuera tan callado y tras esto se despidió, yo solo estuve en silencio al fin y al cabo que no había nada que debía y quería decir.

* * *

Al despertarme, me di cuenta de dos cosas muy básicas, uno estaba completamente desnudo y dos estaba en una habitación demasiado lujosa para ser mi hotel, entonces eso me lleva a hacerme muchas preguntas pero todas estas desaparecieron cuando vi entrar a la loca de cabello azulado a la habitación diciendo lo más descarado del mundo "cariño, ya te despertaste con eso podemos pasar a las verdaderas actividades nocturnas" me tientas, me tientas pero por estos momentos no.

Hay cosas más importantes que perder mi virginidad en estos momentos como por ejemplo ¿donde carajo estoy? Además por mas buena que este si acepto esto es como decirle me puedes controlar a punta de sexo (hecho que no es del todo incorrecto) yo sé, yo sé, que suena algo gay pero bueno las cosas como son.

"creo, que las actividades nocturnas puede esperar un poco" siguiendo el razonamiento antes explicado estuve forzado a decir esto, ella solo contesto con la frase más cliché de todos los tiempo (para este tipo de situaciones) siendo la legendaria "y ¿qué quieres saber?, yo hice las preguntas básicas ya sabes, cosas como ¿dónde estoy? ¿porque estaba desnudo? ¿Porque quería violarme? y por ultimo si había algo extraño conmigo.

Las respuestas fueran demasiado normales para mi opinión, yo estaba en su casa aparentemente ser la asesina de una organización de magos tiene muy buena paga además me comento como un dato adicional que al parecer les pagan a los miembros de las diferentes ordenes solo por mantener en secreto la magia, la razón de que estaba desnudo era solo para poder ver mi cuerpo al completo y por lo bonito que estaba mi cuerpo había tomado la decisión de violarme, lógica en esto ninguna pero bueno yo no quiere entender del todo el pensamiento de una loca.

**Ah, esto tiene una explicación es parte de la **

**Razón por la que ella puede bloquear tus poderes**

**Es porque le di un amuleto que mientras su amor/**

**Obsesión no flaquee se hare inmune a todo tipo de**

**Ilusiones además entre más fuerte estos sentimientos**

**Es más fuerte el amuleto.**

Eso explica el intento de violación ¿porque?

**Ella tiene las capacidades del amuleto esta al**

**Máximo**

Oh, eso explica muchas cosas pero luego veré como trato con eso, por ahora solo siguiere con la explicación y con la última pregunta solo dijo que sabía que era un campione y que eso demostraba completamente que era yo la única persona en su vida que podía llegar a enamorarse, yo aproveche esta oportunidad para hacer la pregunta típica de ¿porque yo?

Una persona normal diría que por su personalidad, su apariencia o simplemente por necesidad de un compañía humana, lo que me dijo ella fue cito textualmente "una persona capaz de derrotarme y matar un dios seria digno de mi atención pero tu llegaste a tal punto de no matar un dios no sino a los dos, esas muestras de ingenios y capacidades físicas pueden llevarse a capacidades ilimitadas por eso es que te elegí a ti sobre el resto."

Sip, su razón para elegirme fue que tenía un potencial ilimitado, además eso explica porque no eligió cualquier otro campione en su lugar.

**Y créeme cuando te digo que yo no intervine en **

**Esto prefiero verte como enemigo de ella que como**

**Su amado pero esto me puede funcionar de cierta manera.**

Ahora, a pedir explicaciones más precisas "bueno, siguiendo con las preguntas ¿les ha dicho alguien mi condición? Y en caso que lo hicieras ¿a quién?" las respuestas ya me las esperaba, si les digo a sus superiores y ellos les han dicho a todos las demás organizaciones del país, al parecer la mayoría ya aceptaron mi reinado solo faltan unas pocas y las logias de las brujas.

¿Cuándo pregunto sobre esta logia? Me dijo que las brujas se diferencien de los magos porque mientras un mago uso habitualmente las fuerzas de las religiones Abrahámicas, las brujas lo hacen de los diferentes dioses paganos o mitológicos.

Eso me provoco una duda básica, muy básica ¿cuál era la diferencia entre ambas magias? Ella contesto que entre más famoso es una religión o creencia más poder tiene, pero hay algunas habilidades que fueron negados por las diferencias creencias abrahamicas, un ejemplo de esto es la resurrección de los muertos o la invocación de diferentes criaturas.

Y con esto se aclaro la situación en la que me encontraba y algo más que me dijo es que ella me digo que un campione será reconocido como tal por dos cosas uno será el asesinato de un dios y robo de sus autoridades y dos que el posea completo dominio sobre las organizaciones mágicas debido a que el es un rey y un rey sin un dominio no puede llamarse a si mismo rey, habitualmente este problema no existe debido a que todas las organizaciones de magos respetan y casi adoran a lo campiones adema de temer su ira pero en el caso de las logias de brujas no se sabe con exactitud su razón.

Pero bueno eso lo solucionare mañana, ahora a dormir.


End file.
